Destroyer
The destroyer is an extremely powerful, mid-sized ship. it can be used to hunt down lighter ships or annihilate large ships. =How to Play= You're a damage dealer. If something needs to be killed, you're one of the best candidates. Whether its pushing the enemy forces back, defending an objective under attack, or providing backup to a harassment effort. You're not particularly durable at first, so you'll need to be careful. Without upgrades, it takes about three volleys of cannon fire to remove your shields, and about three more to cripple you. This is not counting skills such as rockets. =Stats= Hull Turrets =Skills= Ultimate Fusion Beam Type: Offensive The Destroyer fires a fusion beam in a straight line to a 50 unit distance. The fusion beam fires continuously during 6 seconds. The fusion beam deals 400 damage points per second, ignoring the armor on all units it touches. Cooldown: 300 seconds =Builds= Recommended Skills The Destroyer is a beastly damage dealer that can acquire great firepower early on. Not versatile by any means, the Destroyer is best fit with skills that keep it alive, and help it to deliver its deadly payload of leveled attack skills. *Rockets - One of the main attacks in your arsenal. Good for hitting Corvettes before they've leveled their engine speed, and possibly forcing the enemy to use their Countermeasures before you unload your Torpedoes. Get this to max as fast as you can. *Torpedoes - Harder to use with the slower Destroyer, but far from impossible. If you can't hit the enemy with them, you can fire them at enemy turrets. Max this ASAP. *Missile - Can provide a third attack skill, and help kill creep. You can take this in place of Rockets, but it is much weaker. As a third skill, it can only stay good if you can level it. *Shockwave - Difficult to use offensively unless you use a speed build, but can render enemy ships helpless to your Torpedoes once Shockwave hits level 3. Can also be used to prevent enemy Shockwave attempts, or other skills if the enemy gets too close. *Quantum Leap - It's good on anything, really. It can stay at level 0. *Countermeasures - More defense, especially against rockets or torps. You can level this up fairly quickly, allowing you to block for your teammates better. You don't need to, however. *Backup Generator - A good chunk of HP, and can tank a lot of damage when leveled up to at least 2. At level 1, try to time it so that big cannon shots or rockets are cut by this skill. *Emergency Repairs - Also a good chunk of HP, provided it is used on armor. You can use this skill with an armor upgraded destroyer, which is pretty decent. *Scanner - Mainly suggested due to the ability to boost torp damage against other players. Needs to be at least level 2 to make much of a difference. *Quantum Accelerator - For speed setups. You must give up Quantum Leap to take this skill, so you should probably take Countermeasures as well. *Fusion Beam - Can be used to kill heavily armored players, or to dish out big damage to buildings. Fairly important to have, but you should max your rockets and torps first since you will be using them more often. Mark One Skills *Torpedo 3 *Rocket Battery/Missile 3 *Countermeasures/Priority Target 0 *Quantum Leap 0 Do not get ultimate unless your team agrees to buy prototype. Mark Two-Four Skills *Torpedo 3 *Rocket Battery/Missile 3 *Scanner/Shockwave 1/2/3 *Quantum Leap 0 *Ultimate 0/1 Mark Five 'High Damage' Skills: *Torpedo 3 *Rocket battery/Missile 3 *Scanner 3/Shockwave 3 *Quantum Leap 0 Weapon: Ballistic Items: *Speed *Firing Rate / Damage Perks: *Makeshift repairs *Short range scanner *Weapon/Hull discount Primary Attributes: *DMG max *Firing rate max Secondary Attributes: *Range *Speed *Hull/Shield Role: *Carry Good against: *Large ships Weak against: *Shockwave *Farming (unless using shockwave/missile) Tactics: Don't use scanner until it is upgraded at least once, so that the enemy won't know that you have the easy damage buff (scanner doesnt have a damage buff at level 0). Target larger ships as small ships can leave your scanner radius and dodge your torps more easily. Fire rockets/missile first so that the enemy will likely use countermeasures if they have it, leaving them open to torps. Choosing between missile and rockets is basically whether you want more damage or easier farming. If using plasma cannons or shockwave, always take rockets. Whether you take scanner or shockwave depends on how aggressive you are as a destroyer and also the engagements you expect to encounter. If you expect to be in many large teamfights, I would recommend scanner as the damage applies to all enemy ships and shockwave is less effective (unless you can hit it on the entire enemy team at once) because the shockwaved ship can be defended by teammates. If you are playing a larger map with many lanes, then shockwave may be best as it is extremely useful in one-on-one battles and in ganks. When using the ultimate, use it when stopped or at cruising speed, not full speed, to make it easier to aim. Go for larger ships that you know don't have quantum leap or against structures. Don't try to use it when outnumbered as it is not an instant kill and you are very vulnerable while it is fired. Tips *The well rounded, damage heavy nature of the destroyer makes it an excellent choice for newbies *Plasma turrets reduce crit damage, since they split off a portion as AoE damage that won't crit. This makes them a VERY poor choice for the destroyer. Category:Ships